Dos cafés, uno solo y otro con azúcar, por favor
by Casuarina
Summary: Todo comenzó cuando Sherlock se embarcó en la realización de un estudio sobre el sueño. Y John aceptó. ¿Qué se siente al saber que necesitas dormir con tu compañero de piso para conciliar el sueño siendo "totalmente heterosexual"? Cuatro capítulos / Johnlock.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota: **_yo no soy la autora de esta historia, sólo me he dedicado a traducirla, y la podéis encontrar **aquí** ( archiveofourown works/%20346797 ) en **inglés**.

Este es el primer capítulo (de cuatro) de la saga** "Dos cafés, uno negro y otro con azúcar, por favor"**, que (espero) terminaré de traducir poco a poco.

_Si hay algún error, mil perdones. Hago esto como afición y más que nada por la idiota de Ginny, feliz Navidad, pelirroja._

* * *

><p><em><strong>El sueño, o las ganas de asfixiar a tu compañero de piso con una almohada<strong>, _

por Linpatootie_  
><em>

Resumen: Sherlock quiere llevar a cabo un estudio sobre el sueño. John considera asfixiarle con su almohada.

* * *

><p>-No vamos a dormir juntos.<p>

-¿Por qué no? Es perfectamente razonable el querer confirmar esta hipótesis, y ya vivimos juntos, de todos modos.

-NO. vamos. a dormir. juntos.

-Pero John, protestó Sherlock, siguiéndole por la cocina como un niño infeliz, vestido con una bata escarlata demasiado cara.

John tiene ganas de pegarle. Sensación familiar para él.

-Muchísima gente dice que dormir con alguien mejora la calidad del sueño. No veo qué tiene de malo compartir cama conmigo un tiempo para realizar el estudio. Además, la información que colectemos nos puede ser tremendamente útil para este caso.

El caso al que hacía alusión era más que ridículo, y sin duda no era motivo suficiente para que John aceptase que Sherlock se deslizase en su cama todas las noches. Una mujer de Brentford había encontrado a su esposo muerto en su cuarto de invitados. Hacía cierto tiempo que dormían separados por culpa de los atroces ronquidos del hombre y, según ella, dormir separados había sido tan terrible para su salud que se había muerto, así sin más. Para Sherlock fue maravillosamente fácil deducir en menos de dos horas que el asesino había sido su vecino, quien estaba tan hasta las narices de verle aparcar delante de su casa que acabó entrando por su ventana y ahogándole con una almohada mientras dormía. De todos modos, la extravagante teoría de la mujer había despertado cierta curiosidad en Sherlock quien, pese a ser una teoría errónea, se había agenciado de un montón de artículos y dos libros sobre los ciclos de sueño y buscaba él mismo pruebas irrefutables como si le fuese la vida en ello.

-Simplemente el hecho de que no veas qué tiene de malo que durmamos juntos es un motivo suficiente para decirte que no. Ya hay varios estudios sobre el tema, ¿no puedes darte por satisfecho?

Ante esas palabras Sherlock pareció tan escandalizado como si le acabasen de ofrecer celebrar un ritual de sacrificio con una camada de retoños de conejo. Hay que tener en cuenta que para un hombre de ciencias como Sherlock Holmes, darse por satisfecho con los resultados de estudios realizados por otra persona que no fuese él mismo debía de ser bastante escandaloso. Tenía también la tenaz impresión de que el sacrificio de un par de retoños de conejo no le habría escandalizado tantísimo.

-¿Pero qué tienes en contra de compartir cama durante un tiempo? ¿Te preocupas de lo que la gente pueda decir? Los muros de mi habitación no son de cristal, John, son de piedra sólida, Londres no nos podrá ver y nadie tiene por qué saberlo.

-La gente ya dice cosas, ese no es el problema –gruñe John, limpiando, distraído, la superficie de trabajo en la encimera con un trapo. Era raro que estuviese lo suficientemente vacía como para poder limpiarla.

-¿Tienes miedo de que pueda pasar "algo"? Fascinante.

-Yo no… Sherlock. No. Simplemente tengo la impresión de haberle dicho ya adiós a mi vida privada mudándome contigo, así que ¿podría al menos guardarme un par de horas de intimidad durante la noche, hm?

El rostro de Sherlock se tiñó de descontento, dándose la vuelta con un gruñido, con su bata ondeando de forma exagerada a su alrededor. John está firmemente convencido de que ése es el único motivo por el cual la lleva; le añade un toque teatral a su mal humor.

-Sería solo durante una semana o dos –volvió a empezar Sherlock, un par de horas más tarde, mientras estaban sentados en un taxi dirección a una escena del crimen, convocados por Lestrade-. Quince días como mucho.

-No, respondió John.

-Buscaríamos un número de horas preciso cada noche, puede que ocho, que es lo más lógico, y comprobaríamos si hay alguna diferencia en nuestras costumbres de sueño cuando dormimos acompañados, dice Sherlock cuando están los dos inclinados sobre un cuerpo decapitado que, según lo que llevaba puesto, parecía ser un payaso de circo.

-No, respondió John.

-Estoy seguro de que tiene algo que ver con el instinto; después de todo, cuando dormimos con alguien, son dos individuos potenciales los capaces de detectar algún peligro o algún depredador, y eso debería crear una sensación de seguridad que implicaría un sueño más profundo, dice Sherlock mientras rondan alrededor del terreno donde antes había un circo abandonado, el olor del polvo y del algodón de azúcar impregnando el ambiente.

-No, respondió John.

-Irnos a dormir a medianoche y levantarnos a las ocho todos los días sería perfecto, y también combinaría con tus horarios de trabajo en la clínica, dice Sherlock, los dos escondidos detrás de un contenedor de basura pintado de un amarillo alarmante mientras que, detrás de ellos, un acróbata enfurecido se dedica a apuntar con una pistola a Lestrade.

-Por el amor de dios, respondió John.

-Si mi hipótesis es verdad, te beneficiaría a ti también, reintenta por quincuagésima vez Sherlock aquella tarde, mientras John miraba con desesperación sus zapatos, manchados por completo de pintura roja. Estarías más descansado. Mejoraría tu concentración.

-Oh, deja de intentar hacerme creer que haces esto únicamente por mi bien, Sherlock, ni que fueses un buen samaritano, se exaspera John mientras se lava los dientes, sintiendo cómo su resolución se deshacía poquito a poquito, como las capas de pintura de sus zapatos.

Le sacaba de quicio pensar que Sherlock era capaz de obtener lo que quería de él a base de insistirle una y otra vez, simplemente quejándose y mostrándose más persistente que un muro de hierro.

-Es por la _ciencia_, John, dice Sherlock, como si fuese la justificación única e irrefutable que el mundo entero necesitaba.

El aludido deja el zapato, deja su cepillo de dientes, y tiene la impresión de ser un idiota demasiado ingenuo.

-Está bien. En tu habitación, no la mía, catorce noches, sucede cualquier cosa extraña y me vuelvo a mi cama para el resto de mi vida.

- … define extraña, ¿extraña cómo?

-Extraña _a secas,_ Sherlock.

Sherlock no insiste más, simplemente se sienta en su silla, con la cara de "estoy tremendamente satisfecho de mí mismo". John le mira y espera ser capaz de refrenar sus ganas de asfixiarle con una almohada antes de terminar la experiencia.

**Noche 1**

La primera noche es tan increíblemente tranquila y normal que John se siente idiota al haber puesto tantísimas pegas y protestas. No estaba muy seguro de lo que se esperaba, para ser honestos. Cansado, después de haber pasado toda la tarde huyendo de un acróbata asesino, duerme como un muerto, y supone que a Sherlock le habrá pasado lo mismo. Por una vez en su vida se despertó por la mañana y le vio, dormido, respiración regular, como si fuese una persona normal, a una distancia aceptable de él. Saliendo del cuarto de baño después de haberse afeitado se lo encontró despierto y sentado en la cama, las sábanas enrolladas alrededor de sus pies y piernas, escribiendo furiosamente en su cuaderno de moleskine. Decidió no preguntarle si los resultados de la primera noche habían sido satisfactorios.

**Noche 2**

La segunda noche John descubre que Sherlock habla en sueños. Se despierta por culpa de un par de sílabas mal articuladas que no tardan en convertirse en una especie de monólogo incoherente sobre el té. John le escucha, fascinado y un poco irritado porque _dios, no es capaz de callarse la boca ni dormido_.

Sus descubrimientos no se detienen ahí; se percata de que Sherlock prefiere dormir boca abajo, y se ve empujado numerosas veces hacia el borde de la cama por sus brazos y piernas, en inútiles intentos de ocupar absolutamente todo el espacio existente en la cama. Ni siquiera se despierta cuando John le vuelve a empujar sin delicadeza alguna hacia su lado de la cama de nuevo. O tal vez esté fingiendo. En ambos casos el médico se ve con total derecho a exasperarse, y contempla la posibilidad de ahogarle con una almohada.

**Noche 3**

La tercera noche John descubre que Sherlock no sólo se limita a hablar mientras duerme, sino que también responde preguntas. Es sin duda una de las noches más divertidas de su vida. Se entretiene tanto que, entre las risas, sin darse cuenta, acaba recibiendo una hostia de Sherlock en su cara.

**Noche 7**

John no consigue procesar que _he estado durmiendo una semana entera con Sherlock Holmes. _

También tiene que admitir, no sin cierta reticencia, que ha dormido como un bebé todas esas noches. Sherlock acabó por acostumbrarse a compartir cama y ya no se retorcía y ocupada toda la cama como una estrella de mar convulsionándose. E incluso cuando le daba todas las noches la tabarra contándole historias "fascinantes", el médico acabó por acostumbrarse y ya era capaz de dormirse sin prestarle atención.

Sherlock le preguntó si se sentía descansado, y él respondió que sí (lo que dio lugar a nuevos garabatos furiosos del detective en su cuaderno, por la _ciencia_). Da por supuesto que Sherlock duerme tan bien como él – lo que es fascinante. No se esperaba en absoluto verle dormir ocho horas seguidas del tirón, y menos aún durante siete noches. Le encantaría decir que influye mínimamente en el comportamiento de su compañero, pero no es el caso.

Por otro lado, Sherlock ya no puede afirmar que dormir un número normal de horas ralentiza su cerebro. Si ahora John consigue que coma como una persona normal, podrá considerar la experiencia todo un éxito.

**Noche 9**

Esa noche John sueña algo particularmente raro. Sherlock es un insecto alien, disfrazado de ciudadano londinense de incógnito, un ciudadano londinense increíblemente atractivo, que se dedica a infectarle con parásitos y devorarle lentamente por dentro. Acaba despierto varias horas, incapaz de volverse a dormir, medio paranoico, mientras el detective murmuraba disparates a su lado sobre un jardinero que ha robado una cesta de calabazas, por favor, no se lo diga a la señora de la limpieza.

**Noche 11**

Cuando John entra en la cama, arropándose con la sábana hasta el cuello y buscando la postura más cómoda posible para reconciliar el sueño, Sherlock sigue despierto, sentado a lo indio y escribiendo como si le fuese la vida en ello en su portátil. Es casi medianoche; John sabe que en cuando el reloj dé las doce, su compañero dejará inmediatamente el ordenador y se irá a dormir. Era casi admirable, su dedicación para por la experiencia, hasta el punto de negarse a la necesidad de seguir despierto y aprovechar la noche.

-Ahora duermes mucho más que de costumbre. ¿Vas a admitir de una vez por todas que es positivo para tu cuerpo, hm?, pregunta John, con su cabeza agradablemente hundida en la almohada.

-No es el caso, responde Sherlock de un tono ausente, las palabras de la pantalla reflejadas en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo que no? Tiene que serlo. Duermes como un bebé todas las noches.

-Sí. Por la experiencia, pero no porque lo necesite.

-... de acuerdo, espera un minuto, se incorpora John, mirándole, ¿me estás diciendo que te duermes _aposta_ para poder cumplir los parámetros de la experiencia? ¿Aunque no estés mínimamente cansado?

-Ssssssí, responde Sherlock lentamente, como si le estuviese hablando a un niño de cuatro años mentalmente deficiente.

-Es físicamente imposible.

El detective apaga su ordenador con un par de clics y movimientos de dedo y mira a John mientras se apaga la pantalla.

-Controlo mi propio cuerpo, John. Quiero que los resultados de la experiencia sean lo más correctos posible, así que duermo ocho horas porque es lo que tengo que hacer.

John le mira durante un rato, sentado en la cama, con la camiseta puesta del revés.

-Lo odio, acaba por decir antes de darle la espalda y dormirse.

Tarda más de una hora en conciliar el sueño, mientras que Sherlock lo consigue en poco más de diez minutos. Se plantea el asfixiarle con una almohada, pero termina por caer en los brazos de Morfeo mientras su compañero narra una historia increíblemente coherente sobre una vaca en Trafalgar Square.

**Noche 12**

-¿Cuánto va a durar esto, en teoría?

-Catorce noches, como mínimo. Puede que más si los resultados no son concisos.

-¿Y crees que lo serán?

-Pregúntamelo de nuevo en dos noches.

**Noche 13**

Sherlock sueña.

John se percata cuando el otro está visiblemente inmerso en una pesadilla, y el parloteo habitual pasa de ser algo casi divertido y extrañamente encantador a algo que le oprime dolorosamente el corazón cuando descubre a Sherlock llamando a su madre en sueños y, sorprendentemente, también a su hermano, dando a pensar que, de alguna forma, estaba reviviendo su infancia. Le observa durante un rato, escuchando sus murmullos y sus gemidos, cómo llamaba a alguien con un desespero creciente. Y se pregunta si debería despertarle. Después se percata de que no sabría qué decirle, qué hacer, cómo reaccionar, y se levanta saliendo de la cama y sentándose en el reborde de la bañera, esperando a que muriesen aquellos gemidos y murmullos angustiados. La mañana siguiente no comenta nada sobre lo sucedido, y Sherlock no parece más raro que de costumbre.

John se pregunta si la persona más inteligente se acuerda de todos sus sueños y cuántas veces Sherlock, en la oscuridad, había podido llamar a alguien que nunca acudió a él.

**Noche 14**

La mañana siguiente a la decimocuarta noche, Sherlock se sienta en la cama, rodeado de decenas de hojas de papel y el ordenador detrás de él. Hay páginas y páginas de garabatos, gráficos, e incluso el organigrama más complicado que John haya visto gira sobre sí mismo en la pantalla del portátil. El médico recoge una hoja, tratando de interpretar un tablero garabateado en rojo y negro, pero es incapaz. No llega a entender del todo cómo demonios Sherlock consigue traducir el estudio entero en números y cifras.

-¿Son los resultados que esperabas?

-Hm… John, ¿dirías que la calidad de tu sueño ha mejorado?

-No lo sé. Por lo general duermo bien, cuales sean las circunstancias. He sido soldado, ¿recuerdas? Puedo dormir hasta de pie.

Sherlock frunce el ceño, mira el montón de papeles, hace girar un bolígrafo entre sus dedos; salpica de tinta las sábanas. John las palabras que van a salir de su boca.

-Los resultados no son concluyentes. Propongo aumentar la duración a un mes.

-De acuerdo, responde John.

**Noche 16**

Profundamente dormido después de una jornada especialmente extenuante en el hospital, John le da sin querer una patada a Sherlock mientras duerme. Éste último le despierta, sacudiéndole de forma violenta para informarle y volverse a dormir prácticamente al instante. John se queda desvelado durante tres horas más, incapaz de conciliar el sueño y considerando (de nuevo) el ahogarle con una almohada.

**Noche 17**

John se despierta hacia las 7h30 y se encuentra con Sherlock delante de él, filmándole. La primera cosa que se le cruza por la cabeza es _no sabía que teníamos una cámara_. Después recupera su sentido común, percatándose de la situación y grita, cubriéndose con las sábanas como una señorita escandalizada.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!?

-Estoy recolectando datos gráficos. Para el estudio.

-¿Y no has pensado ni un solo segundo en lo… espeluznante que es grabarme _mientras duermo? _

_-_Aceptaste participar en la experiencia.

-Acepté dormir en la misma cama que tú. ¡Hasta donde sé, ese ya es bastante sacrificio!

Sherlock no responde nada y, extrañamente, continúa grabando.

-Deja de grabar, Sherlock, estoy _despierto_. Por el amor de dios, ¿ya habías hecho esto antes?

-Sí, se limitó a responder, antes de apagar la cámara.

Es pequeñita, del tamaño ideal para la mano de Sherlock, como si hubiese sido construida para él, elegante y digital y conteniendo sin duda alguna horas y horas de secuencias de John babeando su almohada.

-Por favor, no… ni se te ocurra volverlo a hacer. Lo digo en serio cuando digo que es espeluznante. Pon por escrito todos los datos que te dé la gana, pero ni se te ocurra grabarme sin que yo lo sepa, dice John, mirando la cámara.

-¿Puedo al menos quedarme con las grabaciones que ya tengo?

-Si aparece alguna en internet, te pego el puñetazo de tu vida.

-Me parece razonable.

**Noche 20**

La vigésima noche va, sin duda, a alterar muy seriamente los resultados de Sherlock. Es plenamente consciente, furioso y la cabeza apoyada en su almohada, mientras una tormenta de verano impresionante se abate sobre las callejuelas de Londres, lluvia golpeando intermitentemente los cristales y truenos bailando perezosamente sobre los tejados de forma regular. Un rayo ilumina la estancia y John apenas tiene tiempo de contar hasta tres antes de que un nuevo trueno retumbase en sus oídos. Fuera, en la calle, un perro decide responderle a la naturaleza, sus ladridos confundiéndose con la lluvia.

-¡Es ridículo!, gruñe Sherlock, cruzando los brazos encima de las sábanas recubriendo su pecho.

-Es el tiempo, qué esperas, responde John. ¿Tu fabulosísimo control sobre ti mismo y tu cuerpo no te permite dormir a pesar de la tormenta, hm?

-Cállate, murmura Sherlock, dándole pataditas a la manta y rascándose la nariz. Tú tampoco consigues dormirte, por lo que veo. Dos truenos más, y el detective guarda silencio. El sueño se insinúa en los recovecos de la mente de John, pero desaparece siempre, asustado por las implosiones luminosas de los rayos contra los párpados cerrados del médico.

-Voy a tener que renunciar a esta noche en términos de descanso y confort, dice Sherlock a su lado.

John puede incluso escuchar los pensamientos del detective, amontonándose en su cabeza y sabe que no le está hablando a él particularmente, sino más bien a sí mismo, como quien busca concentrarse.

-Pero esta noche podría ser esencial para el estudio y la conclusión a la que quiero llegar. Quedarse despierto durante una tormenta es más llevadero en compañía.

John gira la cabeza para mirarle. Ha conseguido llevar sus dedos hasta su barbilla, pese a la complicada posición en la que se hallaba tumbado sobre la cama. El médico puede ver su silueta en la penumbra de la habitación, iluminado brevemente por un contraste terrible causado por un nuevo rayo azul, cegador, y abre la boca para decir _algo_ pero se ve interrumpido por un trueno maleducado.

-¿Nunca has tenido a nadie en tu cama, a tu lado, durante una tormenta? Pregunta John cuando sus orejas dejar de pitar, aunque la respuesta esté más clara que el agua.

-No.

Es la siguiente pregunta la que reconcome a John, con una curiosidad casi desesperada por tener una respuesta a algo que lleva tantísimo tiempo alrededor de su cabeza.

-¿Nunca has tenido a nadie en tu cama… en general?

-No, vuelve a responder Sherlock, tan sincero como si le hubiesen preguntado que si le gustaban las zanahorias.

John se gira hacia él, apoyándose en uno de sus codos y esperando a que terminase el siguiente trueno para abrir la boca.

-Entonces, ¿ya has dormido tú en la cama de alguien?

Sherlock le mira, ojos claros pese a la oscuridad del cuarto.

-Es una manera muy indirecta de informarte sobre mi experiencia sexual, John.

Éste último se ríe, tapándose hasta los hombros con la sábana. El viento pugna por traspasar los muros del 221B y lo consigue, colándose y marcando su territorio, los viejos ladrillos no pudiendo mantenerlo a raya.

-Muy bien. Las cartas sobre la mesa. ¿Eres virgen?

Se acentúan las comisuras de los labios de Sherlock en una sonrisa, en cierto modo extrañamente satisfecho por la sinceridad de John.

-Técnicamente hablando, sí. ¿Te sorprende?

-No mucho. Me esperaba… En fin, quiero decir, eres tú. No conseguiría ni imaginarme… a ver, tampoco es que lo intente especialmente, imaginármelo, pero… bueno. Es simplemente algo raro, desde un punto de vista general. Para alguien de tu edad. ¿Nunca has tenido ganas?

Esta vez es Sherlock el que se gira hacia él, mirándole cara a cara y deslizando la mano por su nuca. John tiene la sensación de ser una niña de doce años en una noche de pijamas.

-Me ha picado alguna vez la curiosidad, pero nunca lo suficiente como para hacer algo al respecto. Tiene pinta de ser algo realmente… coñazo. Te aseguro que mi saber teórico sobre el tema es bastante completo.

-Lo sospechaba. Simplemente me parece extraño que te niegues a aceptar estudios ya hechos sobre los ciclos del sueño, y sin embargo no te cause ningún dilema aceptar informaciones de segunda mano sobre el sexo.

John no se da cuenta de sus palabras hasta que terminan de salir de su boca, terminadas puntualmente en un trueno de forma ligeramente burlona. Además, Sherlock le está mirando boquiabierto. John no sabe si porque se ha sentido insultado o simplemente porque acaba de dar a pie a una muy, muy mala idea en aquella cabeza que no conocía límite alguno.

-Qué más da, dice rápidamente, volviendo sobre sus pasos. Eres libre de hacer… lo que quieras. O de no hacerlo. Qué más da. Lo que sea, me alegro de que lo hayas compartido conmigo. La cuestión me intrigaba, aunque parezca raro.

-Me lo podrías haber preguntado antes; no es algo que me perturbe particularmente.

-Sí. Eh… vale. De acuerdo.

John vuelve a rodar entre sábanas, incómodo, la manta cubriéndole hasta el mentón. La tormenta termina por amainar, finalmente, mientras cierra los ojos e intenta dormirse. Puede sentir la mirada de Sherlock en su espalda, y procura no pensar en ello.

**Noche 22**

Es el turno de John y es él quien tiene una pesadilla esta vez. Nada que no haya soñado antes; flashbacks del desierto, los gritos, el dolor de los soldados desangrándose entre sus manos. Se despierta, peleándose con las sábanas, respirando agitada y dolorosamente, el sudor frio recorriéndole los omoplatos y lágrimas de impotencia abriéndose camino.

Sherlock le observa a distancia, apoyado en sus codos. John le devuelve la mirada, sintiéndose como si le hubiesen pillado cometiendo un delito horrible y vergonzoso, y sin decir palabra sale de la cama, encerrándose en el cuarto de baño. Llora en silencio durante diez minutos, hasta notar cómo se desvanecía de su mente el olor de la carne quemada y la realidad volvía a rodearle, volviéndose el blanco reconfortante de las paredes del lavabo londinense.

Vuelve a la habitación, sin distinguir absolutamente nada en la negrura del cuarto y guiándose a tientas hasta deslizarse en la cama de nuevo. Puede sentir la mirada de Sherlock, y se obliga a sí mismo a guardar silencio.

-¿Estás bien?

Mierda.

-Sí. Estoy bien.

Le da la espalda, presionando la almohada contra su oído y cerrando los ojos.

-John. ¿Puedo… quieres que… haga algo por ti?

Es tal vez la pregunta más honesta que haya salido jamás de la boca de Sherlock, y ese hecho le golpea hasta allí donde duele. Se plantea el contestarle secamente sin más, pero se controla; Sherlock lo hace lo mejor que puede, y no tiene ningún sentido hacerle daño inútilmente.

-Estoy bien, Sherlock. Vuélvete a dormir, murmura suavemente, y siente el movimiento de la sábana confirmando que el detective se acomodaba en la cama.

Prácticamente en los brazos de Morfeo, prácticamente inconsciente John pudo sentir el fantasma de una mano sobre su hombro, dedos dudosos a punto de rozarle, pero la sensación no llega a asentarse y la mañana siguiente no se acuerda de ello.

**Noche 24**

John se levanta para ir al baño a las 4h30 y cuando vuelve el detective ha rodado, invadiendo _su_ espacio de la cama, enrollado en las mantas como un enorme burrito inglés con mucho pelo. Se queda de pie unos instantes, perplejo, antes de suspirar exasperado y volverse a acostar en el lado vacío. Tira durante un rato, consiguiendo recuperar un poquito de manta y se duerme, ignorando deliberadamente hasta qué punto aquel lado de la cama que _no _era el suyo estaba caliente y confortable, y hasta qué punto la almohada de Sherlock olía agradablemente a champú de lujo.

La mañana siguiente Sherlock parece sorprendido, pero no dice nada, sus dedos golpeando sobre el teclado del ordenador frenéticamente.

**Noche 27**

Justo antes de dormirse John se percata de que el estudio alcanzará en breves el mes, concluyendo, y no sabe muy bien cómo sentirse. Tampoco sabe cómo sentirse al no saber cómo sentirse al respecto de eso, y Sherlock a su lado murmura sobre una oca en el Kent y John se encuentra al borde de ese precipicio, ese en el que no sabe si llorar o reírse en aquella situación más que absurda.

**Noche 29**

Para ser su penúltima noche, apenas pegan ojo. Se encuentran inesperadamente con un caso entre las manos, el cual termina al perseguir a un chico flacucho en monopatín y resuelven el suicidio de una chica de diecisiete años que no era suicidio, sino asesinato. Acaban por acostarse a las 5h30 de la madrugada, y John ni siquiera se toma la molestia de quitarse la ropa de calle.

Sherlock le despierta pese a todo a las ocho, sorprendentemente descansado para alguien que sólo ha dormido tres horas y, de buen humor, empieza a contarle que _cuando te acuestas sin quitarse la ropa roncas, ¿y no es fascinante lo rápido que nos hemos dormido pese a la adrenalina corriendo por nuestras venas?_

John considera de nuevo el asfixiarle con una almohada.

**Noche 30**

La última noche es extraordinariamente aburrida y simple. Sherlock se sienta y le grita insultos a la televisión antes de acostarse, se desean las buenas noches y se duermen. John duerme durante toda la noche, sin despertarse, ni siquiera cuando Sherlock se pone a hablar sobre él en sueños (la única vez que lo ha hecho en treinta noches, y la única vez que John se lo pierde). Se despiertan los dos más o menos diez minutos antes de que suene el despertador, y John ya está en el baño lavándose los dientes cuando se pone a pitar y un puñetazo bien dirigido de Sherlock lo silencia.

Encuentra el estudio completo en la mesa de la cocina cuando vuelve de trabajar, aquella misma tarde.

-¿Son tus resultados? –pregunta hacia el salón, de donde recibe un murmuro evasivo que prefiere tomar como un sí- ¿Puedo leerlos?

-Complácete.

Sherlock atraviesa la puerta, enrollándose la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Salgo. A la morgue. Molly tiene un nuevo muerto, alguien que se ha caído del techo y ha aterrizado en su cabaña del jardín, y se dijo que me gustaría verlo.

John no pregunta nada más. Se hace una taza de té y se sienta, con el estudio entre las piernas. Está escrito a ordenador. Hay tableros y gráficos circulares y notas a pie de página infinitas; seguramente no entienda nada de lo que pone en ninguna parte. Ni siquiera años y años de entrenamiento militar habrían podido preparar a un hombre para que fuese capaz de entender la manera de pensar de Sherlock Holmes, como había acabado por aprender.

_Un estudio sobre el sueño,_

_Realizado del 6 de octubre al 5 de noviembre 2010,_

_S. Holmes & Dr. J. H. Watson_

Se le hacía raro ver a Sherlock refiriéndose a él tan oficialmente en un estudio que, de todos modos, nadie aparte de ellos dos vería jamás. Ni siquiera tiene la necesidad de ver el documento entero, pasando rápidamente gráficos coloreados y tableros con nombres muy científicos y rebuscados que, casi seguro, eran para aparentar y no tenían verdadera significación. Sin embargo, en un apartado, Sherlock ha escrito su propia descripción de las noches que han pasado juntos. La mayoría son poco interesantes, detallando únicamente el número de horas de sueño y si eso había tenido repercusiones al día siguiente, pero algunas le saltan a los ojos.

"_Día 1_

Dormido alrededor de las 0:15. Yo y J. hemos dormido profundamente, seguramente cansados por las actividades del día. J. es un durmiente muy tranquilo. Verificada su respiración cuatro veces durante la noche, preguntándome si no estaba muerto entre los intervalos.

_Día 6_

Dormido hacia las 11:55. La posición preferida de J. para dormir es la posición fetal, agazapado sobre su lado izquierdo (dándome la espalda). Cuando duerme de forma ligera tiene a recostarse sobre su espalda, con un brazo alrededor de su nuca. Mi posición preferida para dormir es boca abajo, con la pierna derecha al aire. Desconozco en qué posición duermo al tener sueño ligero. Tal vez le debería preguntar a John. Duerme más a menudo en posición fetal, lo que significa que tiene un sueño más profundo cuando duerme acompañado.

_Día 10_

Dormido hacia las 0:06. He comprado una cámara para grabar a J. mientras duerme. Fascinado por su silencio a la par que por sus Rápidos Movimientos Oculares, muy visibles cuando duerme profundamente. He empezado a contar cuánto tiempo duran sus RMO, pero me he dormido mientras contaba, lo que me parece bastante poco productivo. Tal vez debería dejar la cámara encendida durante la noche y contarlo en otro momento.

_Día 13_

Dormido hacia las 11:58. He tenido una pesadilla. J. no parece haberse dado cuenta. Interesante constatar que, pese a dormir con una presencia tranquilizadora al lado, puedes tener pesadillas.

_Día 14_

Dormido hacia las 0:35. He dormido muy bien. J. también. Los resultados son poco concluyentes; decidido aumentar la duración del estudio a un mes. J. ha aceptado, sorprendentemente. Me siento descansado y en paz con el mundo. No estoy seguro de que me guste eso.

_Día 17_

Dormido hacia las 0:05. He dormido muy bien. J. también. J. no quiere ser filmado mientras duerme. Una pena, sus movimientos oculares y sus expresiones durante el sueño podrían ser tremendamente útiles. Al menos me ha dejado conservar las grabaciones ya hechas.

_Día 20_

Por culpa de una tormenta, los resultados de esta noche no son útiles. Aun así he remarcado que conversar durante una tormenta ayuda a desarrollar una extraña confianza entre la gente. J. ha decidido discutir sobre temas personales; no me he sentido incómodo. Fascinante."

Por lo tanto, es la noche 22 la que más le llama la atención: no hay nada. Está ahí, marcada, _Noche 22_, pero no hay nada escrito debajo. No hay datos, no hay observaciones, nada, una página totalmente blanca en medio del estudio. John se rompe la cabeza intentando recordar y suelta un mohín de sorpresa al acordarse; fue la noche de su pesadilla. Sherlock debió de dejar esa noche en blanco por él, y no ha querido comentar su cansancio aquella noche o llenar la página con fríos reportes y datos como si no hubiese sucedido nada, y pensar eso le invade una ola de gratitud tan grande que teme ahogarse.

Deja el estudio sobre la mesa de la cocina y se sienta en el sillón con un libro que no llega a captar su atención, esperando a que Sherlock volviese al apartamento. Cuando lo hace irrumpe contando historias perturbadoras sobre utensilios de jardín clavados en un hígado, pero John sonríe y, pese a todo, le escucha con atención.

_Noche -1_

John duerme terriblemente mal y escucha a Sherlock farfullar en el cuarto de debajo toda la noche.

_Noche -3_

John duerme terriblemente mal. Sherlock empieza a tocar el violín exactamente a las 3h25. John considera asfixiarle con una almohada, pero se le hace demasiado difícil e irrealizable teniendo en cuenta que él está tumbado en su cama y el detective en el salón.

_Noche -7_

En una semana, John ha apenas dormido y supone que lo mismo le ha pasado a Sherlock, sin contar la mañana que, bajando, se lo encontró cara al escritorio con dos post-its pegados en la frente, roque.

Es prácticamente medianoche cuando John apaga la televisión en medio del programa y se levanta.

-Es hora de acostarse, dice, tal vez demasiado alto para que parezca algo natural.

Sherlock le mira, desconcertado, sentado detrás de su escritorio, ordenador delante de él, antes de entender la situación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Esboza una sonrisa burlona, y se marcan las comisuras de sus labios, y cierra el ordenador.

John se pone el pijama, se lava los dientes, y Sherlock ya está en la cama cuando entra en la habitación, agazapado en un lado y convirtiéndose en un mogollón de bucles negros como la pez que sobresalen de las sábanas blancas. John apaga la luz y se acuesta.

Cae en los brazos de Morfeo, escuchando cómo Sherlock farfulla una historia sobre abejas medio en francés, medio en inglés.

Y duerme como un bebé.


	2. Chapter 2

De una iluminación, o puede que simplemente un modo de descubrir que eres idiota.

_/An epiphany is just a fancy way of realising you're an idiot./_

Por Linpatootie

Resumen: Sherlock y John tienen una especie de… discusión de pareja. Cosa realmente extraña, porque no son pareja.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT: Respecto a toooodos los posibles comentarios que haya tenido, muchas gracias a todos. Siempre hace ilusión. Segundo: lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir el segundo capítulo, es difícil que se me junten el tiempo libre y las ganas de traducir a la vez. Mucho. Y, para terminar, decir que esto no se me da extraordinariamente bien, pero lo hago lo mejor que puedo. No manejo lo suficientemente el inglés como para atreverme a traducirlo directamente del fic subidopor Linpatootie, así que me limito a traducirlo <em>del francés<em>, así que es normal si hay diferencias (bastantes) del relato original a este. Es difícil hacer coincidir las dos lenguas o no añadir cosas de tu propia cosecha cuando estás escribiendo algo, cosa que me pasa a mí. Muchas veces pongo expresiones o palabras, la mayoría de las veces cuando pienso que servirá para aclararos la lectura cuando lo estéis leyendo, así que si hay diferencias y errores, es completamente normal, y me disculpo de primeras.**

**Sé que puedo tardar en subir el tercer capítulo, de aquí a... ¿un mes? ¿dos? ¿un año? ¿cuando salga el especial de Sherlock?**

**Me lo he pasado pipa traduciendo esto. Un descojone. Que aproveche.**

* * *

><p>Hacía 101 noches que John dormía en la cama de Sherlock. Las había contado. Puede que no conscientemente, puede que no con un objetivo claro, pero cada noche era como una melladura sobre madera; imposible de olvidar. Ciento una noches. Si las noches fuesen dálmatas se habría podido hacer un bonito abrigo de lunares (una metáfora tan inútil como contar las noches, pero llevaba pensando en aquel número toda la noche, preguntándose si era o no el principio de alguna extraña obsesión).<p>

Había incluso publicado un artículo en su blog sobre ello: una sola entrada, de una sola línea, en la que simplemente ponía "101", con un solo comentario, de Harry, que consistía en un solitario y escueto punto de interrogación. Sherlock lo había visto y Sherlock había comprendido la referencia, informándole de ello con prepotencia detrás de un microscopio casi tan grande como su cabeza. Esto último le había molestado de forma considerable, porque significaba que él también contaba las noches y _qué demonios significa eso._

Era también plenamente consciente de no haber dormido con nadie más en todos aquellos meses. Había tenido alguna que otra cita, pero todas habían acabado en el mismo punto muerto. Había incluso salido con la misma chica dos veces, una agradable camarera pelirroja y de culo espectacular, pero al cabo de dos semanas Sherlock había acabado por espantarla, incluso antes de que John pudiese pensar en cómo contarle que comparte cama de forma regular con su compañero de piso, de forma voluntaria, esperando que no lo encontrase excesivamente perturbador.

A John le gustaba dormir al lado de Sherlock. A John le gustaba dormirse al lado de Sherlock y despertarse al lado de Sherlock, y mientras que al principio había aceptado aquello sin dificultad alguna (generalmente esa era la mejor estrategia, tratándose de un Holmes), empezaba a preguntarse, cada vez más a menudo, _qué_ significaba. Todas aquellas noches que no habían compartido cama habían resultado ser desagradables, agitadas, y sin embargo había algo reconfortante y que le aportaba seguridad sabiendo que Sherlock estaba ahí, justo a su lado. Por supuesto, la reacción del detective no ayudaba en absoluto. Nunca había sido un gran durmiente, pero últimamente era mucho más proclive a irse a dormir, cosa que aterrorizaba y halagaba a John a partes iguales. Incluso cuando las noches de Sherlock eran agitadas y John se iba a dormir a su cama, se despertaba la mañana siguiente con éste a su lado, que se había deslizado antes de que John se despertase.

Resumiendo, había alguna clase de extraña rutina de pareja entre ellos que empezaba a perturbar a John, ya que implicaba algunas cosas. Cosas que, ciertamente, no podía decir que fuesen del todo falsas. Era como si él y Sherlock se hubiesen convertido, sin comerlo ni beberlo, en una pareja, con todo lo que ello suponía. Sherlock parecía extrañamente satisfecho y John no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante todo aquello. _En serio, soy demasiado viejo para este tipo de incertidumbres._

Se ha recostado, boca arriba, manos en la nuca, sobre la cama de Sherlock, y se dedica a escuchar los ruidos que hace su compañero en el cuarto de baño. Había memorizado por completo su rutina de antes de acostarse, que no variaba un ápice de noche a noche. Empezaba lavándose las manos y la cara, casi siempre con agua fría, dejando el grifo abierto y el agua cayendo sin pausa sobre el lavabo. Después se cepillaba la boca durante lo que parecía durar una eternidad, prestándole atención a absolutamente todos sus dientes (aunque, para ser honestos, Sherlock nunca había necesitado la atención de un dentista desde que se conocieron). Se peina. Y no es que John sea capaz de _oírle_ peinarse, pero sabe que lo hace, que se quita la gomina que ha estado usando durante todo el día para dominar aquella melena. Después hay un momento de silencio, el ruido de la cadena, y atravesaba el umbral de la habitación, satisfecho consigo mismo. Aquella mirada es una mirada que John sólo ve cuando están ellos dos solos, y le hace _sentir_ cosas. Que, a decir verdad, no está seguro de poder describir. O querer.

-Tenemos que hablar, lanza John mientras que su compañero se deslizaba dentro de las sábanas.

-¿De qué?, pregunta, como si no estuviese aún allí del todo, dando a entender que aún seguía el hilo de sus propios pensamientos, esos que seguramente había empezado a masticar cuando aún estaba lavándose los dientes.

-De esto.

Sherlock suspira y se vuelve hacia John, rodeando la almohada con su brazo. Ahora _sí_ que le presta atención.

-Vas a tener que ser más específico, John –y lo dice sin ninguna clase de inquina; está incluso contento.

Le pone nervioso.

-Esto, Sherlock. Tú. Y yo. En tu cama. Desde hace más de tres meses ya.

-¿Y?

John mantiene su mirada en el techo, más que nada porque si la volvía hacia él, se veía totalmente capaz de darle un puñetazo en la cara - _¿quieres captar de una vez lo que te estoy diciendo, pedazo lerdo?_

-Estamos a medio paso de rozar los límites de la amistad, Sherlock. Tenemos que hablar. Sobre ello.

El apelado le observa, en silencio, como un gato curioso.

-Mira, escucha, es… simplemente no es normal ¿no? ¿Compañeros de piso que comparten cama?

-Lo normal es _aburrido_, John. ¿Qué importancia tiene?

-Es importante, Sherlock, ¿vale? Lo es. Simplemente, quiero decir, ¿qué pasaría si tuviese novia?

Él frunce el ceño.

-¿En serio, John, crees que seguiría insistiendo en dormir contigo si tuvieses una chica en tu cama?

-No quería decir que… por dios, espero que no. Pero ese no es el problema. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría?

-¿Por qué se lo ibas a explicar?

-Porque las relaciones amorosas funcionan así, sabes y, honestamente, no sé muy bien qué pensar del hecho de no poder dormir bien si no está mi compañero de piso a mi lado.

Voilà. Ya está dicho. Vuelve a respirar, y las palabras que acaba de soltar flotan en el aire, mientras Sherlock las analiza silenciosamente.

-¿No puedes dormir cuando yo no estoy aquí?

- (…) Por poder puedo, solo que lo hago mejor cuando estás a mi lado susurrando cosas sin sentido mientras duermes, murmura John, sintiéndose vagamente miserable.

-No hablo mientras duermo, responde el otro, levemente perplejo, y John tiene unas ganas increíbles de arrearle porque de verdad no era eso lo que quería que cuajase de todo lo que acababa de confesar.

-Sí, sí que lo haces, e incluso bastante a menudo, en realidad. No me molesta. Es simplemente que n…

-John, he estado la mitad de mi infancia durmiendo en internados y nadie me ha dicho nunca que habla en sueños, creo que lo sabría si…

-Sherlock. En serio. Que hablas mientras duermes, créeme. Incluso respondes cuando se te hace una pregunta, de vez en cuando. Siento tener que anunciártelo así pero por dios, ¿podemos dejar de andarnos por las ramas e ir al grano?

El detective parece tremendamente aterrorizado ante aquella confesión, preguntándose sin duda alguna qué oscuros secretos habrían podido arrancarle sus compañeros de internado mientras dormía. John se siente ligeramente culpable, pero la sensación no tarda en desvanecerse, como siempre.

-Escucha, es simplemente… esto. Poco importa lo que sea. Tenemos que hablar.

-No lo entiendo.

-Sherlock, por dios, para. No eres tan ingenuo, sabes de sobra de qué te hablo.

Sherlock no quiere hablar sobre ello ni poner las cartas sobre la mesa y eso le _agota_ la paciencia. Tampoco es que él tenga muchas más ganas de hablar sobre el tema, pero tienen que hacerlo, y le irrita ver cómo el otro intenta evadirlo tan descaradamente.

Sherlock le mira, únicamente interrumpido por los tic-tac de los segundos del despertador de su mesa de noche, su celebro funcionando a una velocidad impresionante para intentar encontrar las palabras adecuadas. John sabe que es difícil para él. La gente, las relaciones, no está especialmente dotado para eso pero por dios, es sólo _él_, es John, el hombre con el que duerme apaciblemente desde octubre, y va a tener que intentarlo.

-No veo dónde está el problema, acaba por decir. Somos tú y yo, sin más, ¿de qué tenemos que hablar?

Evidentemente.

-No soy _gay_, Sherlock, rechina él, presionando la mandíbula.

Sherlock explota. John no tiene ninguna otra palabra para describirlo mejor que esa. Se da la vuelta bruscamente, sus brazos en el aire, y sus talones golpeando la sábana.

-¿¡Qué tiene que ver!?, exclama, con voz frustrada. Cada vez que… tú... ¡que se sobrentiende algo, entre nosotros, dices siempre lo mismo, te proteges detrás de esa frase como si fuese algún tipo de escudo, ¿pero cuál es el _problema_?! Todo el mundo sabe que no eres _gay_, John, te encantan las mujeres, te conviertes en un charco de babas en cuanto pasa alguna chica guapa delante de ti, pero _por qué_ debería eso excluirte del hecho de que… - eso no quiere decir que no puedas… - es casi _hiriente_, ¿sabes?

John se queda ahí, congelado, mientras las palabras de Sherlock le golpean de un modo que no le gusta nada.

-Es… es… qué más da lo que sea, continua Sherlock, agitando los brazos. ¿Por qué tienes la necesidad de hacer esto, de volver sobre tus pasos continuamente, únicamente porque tengo pene? Es ridículo. Me saca de quicio. Compartimos una _cama_, no te estoy pidiendo matrimonio ni que circules en el Orgullo Gay.

John se incorpora, los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos en la cara, antes de deslizarlas por su cabello y dejarlas ahí, luchando contra las ganas de levantarse y salir sin más de la habitación. Sherlock le mira, y su mirada parecía hacer un agujero ardiente en la nuca de su compañero.

-Escucha, es importante. Sé que no lo es para ti, porque tú… a ti te da igual lo que signifique, pero a mí no. No se trata de lo que la gente pueda pensar. Soy yo. Tengo treinta y siete años, y siempre he creído tener las cosas claras, y ahora… tú. Y esto. Qué más da lo que sea. Tiene tantísimas consecuencias, y no sé qué pensar del hecho de que entre nosotros soy seguramente el único que se preocupa por eso. Tiene que ser maravilloso poder no preocuparse de nada como tú lo haces, de limitarse a acostarse al lado de alguien y decirse cuán agradable es, pero yo no puedo. ¿Vale?

Sherlock se queda en silencio, las palabras de John deshaciendo su escudo de furia poco a poco, y espera a que termine.

-Creo, comienza John, y su garganta se seca. Mucho- los dos lo sabemos, yo sé que tú también lo sabes. Que somos… en fin, que hay un lazo muy fuerte _-¿en serio acababa de usar la palabra "lazo"?_-. Incluso aunque no durmamos juntos.

Suspiro.

-Es simplemente que esto, compartir cama, hace tan evidente el hecho de que no es… - de que no es completamente _platónico_, y no – no sé si estoy preparado del todo para afrontar ese hecho.

Silencio. Y en ese silencio hay algo que aturde a John, que le da ganas de tirarse por la ventana. Había oído decir que la basura de Mrs. Hudson era ideal para una caída violenta.

-Olvídalo. Duérmete, masculla, enterrando la cabeza en su almohada.

El silencio asciende en la penumbra, únicamente roto por el ruido de John al respirar, recostado sobre su espalda, manos en su cabeza. Normalmente duerme mejor con Sherlock a su lado, pero sabe que esta noche va a ser más bien una tortura. Tal vez sería mejor volver a su propia habitación, la cola entre las piernas, acobardado, para darles a ambos un poco de espacio, sólo por una noche.

Sherlock se mueve y se da la vuelta y sin aviso alguno John siente _esa_ sensación cálida en su mano al cubrir la suya, sus dedos enrollándose entre los suyos, el dedo gordo deslizándose sobre la palma de su mano. La respiración de John se bloquea en su garganta, e intenta disimularlo con una débil risa, y aun así coge la mano de Sherlock con precaución, aunque sólo fuese para intentarlo, para decirle que no pasa nada.

_Le necesito_, piensa, y es difícil de aceptar, así que se limita a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en el hecho de que es agradable, en realidad, aquel gesto de afecto, mientras que Sherlock, a su lado, se desliza en los brazos de Morfeo casi sin ningún esfuerzo.

* * *

><p>-Ciento dos, constata Sherlock, con un trozo de tostada en la boca al pasar al lado de John la mañana siguiente – a este le entran ganas de tirarle el desayuno entero a la cara.<p>

-Para. Deja de intentar sacarme de quicio, es súper rastrero, termina por decir, acribillándole con la mirada.

Sherlock no dice nada, se come su única tostada en dos poderosas mordidas antes de levantarse y coger su violín, entonando algo que John identificó como derivado de Vivaldi. Se bebe el café tan precipitadamente que se quema la lengua, y desaparece del apartamento para ir a hacer la compra.

* * *

><p>Los cuatro días siguientes apenas tuvieron tiempo de respirar, y menos aún de sentarse y reflexionar sobre su situación. Salió al escenario un asesino serial; Sherlock estaba increíblemente emocionado, tres muertos, tres hombres de edad media encontrados estrangulados en sus camas sin ninguna señal de robo, ni forzamiento de la puerta. El detective acabó persiguiendo al asesino, un hombre joven con un gran problema psicológico, antes de terminar el día peleándose a puño desnudo y cayendo los dos por la ventana de un primer piso. El asesino se rompe dos costillas, y Sherlock consigue salirse de la situación únicamente con un par de rasguños y moratones, mientras que las piernas de John aún tiemblan por la impresión de haberle visto caer de cabeza al vacío.<p>

Durante algunos días duermen escasamente, lo que les brinda la ocasión de evitar la situación muy fácilmente. Sin embargo, las cosas acaban calmándose, como siempre, John sermonea a Sherlock unos buenos quince minutos por tirarse desde una ventana y el efecto que esto tiene en los nervios de cierto compañero de piso, y terminan sentándose en silencio en el salón, John relatando los acontecimientos en su blog y Sherlock se meneaba en su asiento, intentando alcanzar una gran magulladura en su codo con una botella de desinfectante medio vacía. John le propone ayuda, Sherlock la rechaza, así que se limita a observarle pelearse con su propio brazo durante una docena de minutos antes de obligarle a tomar asiento y coger la botella.

-¿Duermes conmigo esta noche?, pregunta Sherlock lentamente, arrastrando su tono de voz deliberadamente, sin apartar la mirada de su brazo – el desinfectante fluye, inundando su codo.

-Si quieres, responde John, intentando tapar sus movimientos con sus dedos índice y anular de forma lenta pero segura, sabiendo que sacaba de quicio a Sherlock.

-Obviamente.

Suspira, deja la botella, agarra un pañuelo y lo pasa por la herida. El rasguño hace un recorrido completo por su brazo, rodeándolo y retorciéndose para intentar alcanzarse a sí mismo. La mano de John se tensa al ver aquello, pero no dice nada.

Termina una frase. Punto. A la línea. Nuevo párrafo. Suspira, estirándose, girando la cabeza y haciendo crujir su cuello de modo tentador.

-Bueno, dice.

-Bueno, repite Sherlock, arqueando una ceja – aquel movimiento ya lo decía todo.

-No hace falta ponerte nervioso. Que nos hayamos encontrado con un caso entre los brazos y que te hayas tirado teatralmente por una ventana no significa que no tengamos que… tenemos que…

No sabe cómo terminar su frase, lo que es muy frustrante, ya que sabe que Sherlock la va a terminar por él.

-¿Tenemos que hablar del hecho de que te guste estar a mi lado te pone incómodo? Sin problema. Habla.

-No seas así. Estás siendo un cretino.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Estoy cansado.

Suspira. Se levanta.

-¿Sabes? Mejor duerme en tu propia cama. Tengo ganas de estar solo.

Y desaparece, atravesando a pasos largos la cocina hasta su habitación. La puerta se cierra silenciosamente, como si no se atreviese a interrumpir el momento. John está confuso. Apenas son las diez y es más que ridículo, pero aparte de seguirle y meterse en lo que sin duda se convertiría en una discusión inútil, no sabe qué hacer.

Sube las escaleras hasta su propia habitación y se tumba sobre su cama, vestido, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos durante una buena hora. No funciona.

* * *

><p>A John le encantaría que Sherlock dejase de pregonar sus problemas personales en plena escena del crimen, pero eso es exactamente lo que hace mientras se pavonea detrás de la cinta amarilla, contando trozos de cuerpo dispersos a lo largo del río. Lestrade les había llamado, y Sherlock se había emocionado de sobremanera al enterarse de que los restos desmembrados de un cuerpo antes humano habían sido repartidos a lo largo de los setecientos metros de un río mohoso. El detective ya había anunciado que la víctima era un hombre, caucásico, y probablemente conductor de autobús. El cómo ha adivinado todo eso para John es un misterio.<p>

Sherlock le ignora, dándole la espalda prácticamente cada vez que pasa por su lado mientras examina la escena del crimen algo agitado, con la determinación férrea de no mirarle. Distraído, John pisa algo desagradablemente blando y recula de un salto.

-Ten cuidado, es el intestino grueso, le espeta Sherlock con una sonrisa burlona al verle tan asqueado.

-Gracias por avisar, imbécil, murmura John, más para sí mismo que para otra cosa, limpiándose el zapato con un matojo de hierba.

-Vaya, alguien está de mal humor, ¿eh?, interviene Lestrade a su lado, manos en los bolsillos.

-Sí, está "un poco" enfadado conmigo, responde John.

Va a tener que tirar sus zapatos. O quemarlos.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-Oh, créeme. No quieres saberlo.

Lestrade no pregunta nada más – sabe de sobra que si John dice que no quiere saberlo, es que _en serio_ no quiere saberlo. El médico se plantea aun así contárselo, por un instante – _dormimos en la misma cama desde hace tres meses y creo que se ha podido convertir de repente en mi novio sin darme cuenta y no sé muy bien cómo reaccionar y está enfadado por culpa de mi estúpido sentimiento de inseguridad – _pero no cree que Lestrade sea capaz de procesar tantísima información. Y más si la conversación se desarrolla alrededor de los intestinos de un conductor de autobús desmembrado. Se lleva las manos a la nuca y observa a Sherlock saltar por encima de una caja torácica, gesticulando hacia Donovan para que coja notas sobre una cosa y otra, y espera a que termine.

* * *

><p>-¿Habría algún modo de que guardases nuestros problemas privados, no sé, <em>privados?, <em>pregunta John un poco más tarde, sentado en un taxi hacia Baker Street, observando a lo lejos a un grupo de turistas parlotear en la acera.

-No he dicho nada de particular, responde su compañero arrastrando la voz, los ojos fijos en la nuca del conductor.

-No hacía falta. Hasta el perro del policía se habría dado cuenta de que estás cabreado conmigo.

-Si no quieres que la gente sepa que estoy cabreado contigo, no hagas que me cabree contigo.

-Oh, por el amor de- Sherlock. Es ridículo. Es normal discutir de vez en cuando, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que arrastrarte por todo Londres con la misma cara que si te hubiese robado tu helado.

-Ya hemos discutido antes. Esta vez es diferente, creo que tengo todo el derecho a estar enfadado contigo. No me pidas que finja que es como un abrigo que pudiese quitarme al salir del apartamento, porque no quiero y no puedo.

John le observa mientras él mira por la ventana, totalmente indescifrable. La tensión entre ellos es tan palpable que se pregunta si el taxista no la añadirá al precio una vez hayan llegado a casa.

-Lo siento, dice John casi automáticamente.

Sherlock deja escapar una risa burlona.

-Sherlock, para. No intentes castigarme por estar como estoy, ¿vale? Lo intento comprender. Intento.

-No veo por qué tienes la necesidad de etiquetar _todo_ lo que sientes, responde el detective hacia la ventana, mientras sus ojos siguen fugazmente el paisaje de Londres.

-Porque es importante, ¿vale? Es importante para mí, y qué más da de qué se trate, que yo también estoy implicado, así que tengo derecho a opinar. Punto.

Se siente un poco rebelde. Sherlock podría sencillamente dejar de ser tan cretino y darle el espacio que necesita sin tener que pelearse por él.

-¿Te será más fácil de aceptar cuando le hayas puesto nombre, o qué?

-No lo sé. Puede. Espero. Sí.

John hace todas las pausas posibles en cuanto a esa pregunta y aterriza sobre la conclusión con un sentimiento cercano a la satisfacción. Sí.

-Hmm, dice Sherlock, frunciendo el ceño.

En algún lugar John tiene miedo de lo que ese "hmm" pueda implicar – Sherlock comprende algo que John tendrá que descubrir solito, por lo visto.

El taxi gira en Baker Street y el detective es el primero en salir, agitado.

-Te dejo hacer tus propias deducciones, dice – eso implica que _ya_ tiene la respuesta y John paga al conductor, considerando mudarse a Cardiff y terminar con todo aquel paripé.

* * *

><p>Duermen separados, otra vez, aquella noche. El médico se duerme intentando comprender qué le falta cuando Sherlock no está a su lado, y se despierta dándose cuenta de que la respuesta a aquella pregunta estaba lejos de algo específico. Las relaciones humanas y su naturaleza, parece ser, no son algo que se pueda categorizar por un sencillo "sí" o "no". No es binario. Puede ver las asociaciones, juntar los puntos, es extraño.<p>

Lo que le falta cuando Sherlock no duerme con él, es _Sherlock_. Lo que es bastante lógico, salvo que no lo es, salvo que John se da cuenta de que jamás ha sentido nada similar por nadie así antes, y esa idea le pone tan nervioso que se corta al afeitarse.

* * *

><p>-¿Te quieres acostar conmigo?<p>

John casi se atraganta con el café al escucharle. Están los dos sentados en un pequeño restaurante, con una tienda de animales al otro lado de la calle que Sherlock quiere vigilar por culpa de extrañas operaciones concernientes al tráfico de animales exóticos. Acaba de pasarse los diez minutos anteriores explicándole los diferentes métodos para traficar con serpientes, así que la pregunta es más bien inesperada.

-No hablo sólo de dormir juntos, por supuesto, eso ya lo hacemos, hablo de sexo, añade Sherlock, consiguiendo de forma magnífica empeorar más la situación.

-… ¿qué?

-Es una cuestión de lógica, John. Estamos en plena disputa de pareja, o algo similar, lo que ya es raro, porque no somos pareja. Ya me has explicado que tus sentimientos al respecto no son del todo platónicos, así que deduzco que eso quiere decir que te quieres acostar conmigo.

Su voz es distante. Busca tener resultados científicos, alejarse del problema para intentar, de algún modo, facilitarse la tarea, y para intentar ayudar a John a que comprenda lo que pasa entre los dos, pero no es ni más ni menos que un gran fracaso. Evita la mirada de John y sus dedos juegan con una bolsita de azúcar vacía sobre la mesa. Ni siquiera el gran Sherlock Holmes se atreve a implicarse en el problema.

John le mira fijamente, frotándose una mancha tibia de café que se ha derramado sobre la camisa.

-¿Y bien?

-Oh, por dios, masculla John, mirando a otro lado.

No hay nadie a su alrededor. La camarera que parece estar aburriéndose, limpia la máquina de café por encima y, aparte de ellos dos, el lugar está vacío.

-Sherlock. Escucha. No es- no se trata de eso. Su buscase… si se tratase sólo de sexo, sería incluso más fácil de solucionar.

Sherlock enarca una ceja hacia él.

-Fascinante.

John tiene ganas de estrangularle.

-En ese caso, tiene que ver con el amor.

Esas palabras caen entre ellos como un gran saco de ladrillos. John le observa, boquiabierto, su mano inmóvil sobre la mancha.

-¿Es eso?, insiste Sherlock.

-Dímelo tú, consigue articular el otro.

Sherlock no se esperaba una respuesta tan flagrantemente evasiva y hace un mohín, su rostro tiñéndose de descontento. Arruga la bolsita de azúcar y no añade nada más. John se termina su café y se quedan los dos así, sentados en medio del silencio más incómodo que ha podido existir jamás entre los dos. Por un instante, John se dice que no se ha sentido jamás tan miserable.

* * *

><p>Sí, dice John bruscamente aquella tarde, mientras está sentado de mala forma sobre su sillón y Sherlock en la cocina, mirando a través de su microscopio.<p>

-¿Sí qué?, pregunta.

-Sí. Sí a secas.

No le apetece ser más conciso. O lo comprende, o no lo comprende, y la verdad es que para ser honestos no habría una gran diferencia entre ambos términos. Le importa a él, más que nada.

-Oh.

Así que, al fin y al cabo, lo ha comprendido. La cocina se queda silenciosa durante un instante y después el detective vuelve a sus tareas, enterrando la cabeza en recipientes de vidrio con diferentes materiales.

John se queda sentado sobre el sillón y mira el cielo nocturno por la ventana. No es más feliz de lo que lo era esa mañana, en aquel restaurante deplorable, pero tiene la impresión de que sus pensamientos empiezan a desfilar con algo más de coherencia.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche duermen de nuevo en la misma cama. Sherlock habla de Hungría mientras duerme, y John le mira durante un rato, tumbado boca abajo, la cabeza enterrada en la almohada. Está enamorado de <em>ese<em> hombre. Es algo tan obvio que no sabe cómo le ha podido costar tanto definir la situación antes. Incluso esa parte de sí mismo que está todo el día a la defensiva, afirmando una y otra vez que _no_ es gay, acaba aceptándolo sin problema de forma inesperada. Puede escuchar a Irene Adler en su cabeza, las palabras que le dijo en su día y que él había negado con vehemencia, pero que de repente tienen tantísimo sentido que le entran ganas de llamarla aunque sólo fuese para decírselo. No tiene importancia. Esa etiqueta, esa insignificante faceta de su identidad, era simplemente un ejemplo suplementario de todo lo que Sherlock Holmes consigue trascender – no encuentra otra palabra. Era como si se correspondiesen, a un grado increíble, que iba más allá de cualquier noción de sexualidad o identidad, que tiraba la casa por la ventana y les obligaba a volver a empezar a partir de cero para definir ese sentimiento extrañamente adorable que había nacido entre los dos. John se dice que habría podido escribir tesis al respecto, piezas líricas narrativas de lo más cursis, si le hubiese dado la gana.

En vez de eso se contenta con quedarse ahí tumbado y observar a Sherlock dormir, y se imagina estar con él. En el sentido no-platónico del término. Se dice a sí mismo que tendría que empezar a considerarle de modo romántico, incluso si eso se le antojaba ridículo porque vamos a ver, estamos hablando de _Sherlock_, ¿existe algo de romanticismo ahí? Aun así. Está enamorado. Se siente extrañamente orgulloso de poder pensar en ello sin que se produjese un cortocircuito en su cerebro, lo que ya es un progreso.

Ahora le toca pensar en qué demonios hacer con todo aquello.

* * *

><p>Sherlock lleva, más o menos, dos horas sentado en su sillón de cuero. Está reflexionando. John no sabe sobre qué está reflexionando, pero no es algo inhabitual, de todos modos. Ha hecho dos tentativas de establecer contacto hace poco, la primera preguntándole que si quería té y la segunda lanzándole a la cara un ticket de compra hecho bola, pero ninguna reacción.<p>

Debería enojarse, puede, pero aun así aprovecha y saborea los momentos de silencio que le brinda. Antes de poder decir nada Sherlock saltará de su sillón emocionadísimo con alguna idea estúpida en la cabeza, así que el silencio está… bien. John se sienta y se lleva su té a los labios. Se lo merece, después de todos esos días de tormento psicológico.

Pasan otros treinta y cinco minutos antes de que Sherlock salga finalmente de su coma voluntario. Hace tiempo que John ha terminado su té y lee una vieja revista que se ha encontrado debajo de su propio sillón, considerablemente cómodo. Fuera, la nieve fundida recorre la ventana sin pausa, y en estos momentos se encuentra mejor que nunca, a gusto en casa, gracias.

-Tenemos que dejar de dar vueltas alrededor del problema y llamar a un gato un gato.

-¿Qué?, pregunta John, que acaba de terminar un artículo sobre la pesca en Alaska.

-Para resolver nuestro problema. Tenemos que hablar de forma honesta.

Sus dedos, hasta ahora sobre su mentón, vuelan hacia los reposabrazos del sillón a la velocidad de la luz.

-Eres muy importante para mí.

John enarca una ceja por encima de la revista, la deja y se incorpora.

-Vale. Qué amable. Tú también lo eres para mí. ¿De qué quieres que hablemos ahora? Si me haces una sola pregunta más sobre el sexo, me voy.

Sherlock suelta un bufido que se debate entre la exasperación y el disgusto y John se siente como ofendido durante un instante. Y de repente Sherlock está de pie, girando sobre sí mismo y sobre la habitación mientras habla. John no tiene ni idea de por qué hace eso cuando habla, pero es lo suficientemente fascinante como para que se le olvide la expresión de su cara precedentemente.

-Me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo y me gusta dormir en la misma cama que tú. Y efectivamente no soy tan ingenuo como para pensar que es un comportamiento perfectamente normal entre dos jóvenes adultos que no son pareja.

John se levanta y le sigue hasta la cocina. Sherlock no tiene nada que hacer en particular, así que se contenta con quedarse ahí, tal vez para situarse en una luz mejor. A decir verdad, John no tiene ni idea, de nuevo.

-¿Y bien?, pregunta el detective.

-¿Y bien qué?

-Querías que hablásemos, la semana anterior. Te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad.

-Soy un hombre de acción, no de palabras.

-Eso es algo irónico para alguien que lleva un blog.

-Oh, cállate, dice John con tono afectuoso.

-Lo digo en serio, de todos modos. Eres tú el que ha sacado el tema. Querías que hablásemos de cómo estábamos embrollando los límites de la amistad. Adelante. Embróllalos. Me gusta embrollar las cosas, así que no me importa que continúes.

-Estoy enamorado de ti.

Las palabras salen de su boca antes de siquiera darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, y el enorme shock no es por el hecho de haberlo dicho en voz alta, sino porque no le ha molestado decirlo en absoluto. Es sorprendente. Es fácil. Las palabras salen de su boca sin esfuerzo, casi como decir _dos cafés, uno solo y otro con azúcar, por favor,_ y le sonríe a Sherlock, quien está poniendo la misma cara como si le acabase de anunciar un nuevo plan genial para asesinar al papa.

-¿Y bien?, continúa John. Has dicho que teníamos que dejar de dar vueltas alrededor del problema. He dejado de darlas.

-… Vale, articula Sherlock, con los ojos bastante abiertos. Era más que lo que me esperaba.

-¿Qué te esperabas?

-¿A que admitieses sentir una vaga atracción sexual? O tal vez algún lazo emocional básico, no… todo eso.

Hace un vago movimiento de manos para designar John en su globalidad. Y mientras, John sigue tan increíblemente tranquilo. Se esperaba algo más de pánico. Le recuerda a todas esas historias de gente que viven experiencias al borde de la muerte, que ven túneles de luz y todo lo demás, y que luego lo describen todo como si se deslizasen en una sensación de bendición y, de algún modo, calma absoluta. Llega a la conclusión de que probablemente esté teniendo una gran hemorragia cerebral, causada por demasiadas revelaciones repentinas.

-Bueno, continúa Sherlock. Está bien. Es muy… yo también.

-¿Tú también?

-Sí.

-¿Tú también qué?

-Oh, vamos. Simplemente… tú. Y yo. A decir verdad es una idea bastante… emocionante.

-¿Emocionante? ¿En serio? ¿Lo describirías así?

-Pues sí.

John estalla en risas, apoyado sobre la mesa. Era todo de locos. Era incluso superior a todas las locuras anteriores que Sherlock le había obligado a vivir, pero al fin y al cabo eso era lo que siempre había querido, ¿no? Así que le conviene. Era simplemente otro género de aventura. Sherlock le lanza una sonrisa luminosa. Radiante. John le agarra por el cuello y le besa, y el mundo entero se desvanece a su alrededor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cocodrilos, y caníbales, y poner cosas en el pelo de Sherlock.**

_/ Crocodiles and cannibals and putting things in Sherlock's hair. /_

**Por Linpatootie.**

* * *

><p><strong>NdA: Lo he pasado francamente mal traduciendo esto. Es la primera vez que escribo slash, no sé, la mala suerte del principiante. De nuevo, puntúo, hay seguramente miles de millones de cambios con la historia original (de Linpatootie, que es mil veces mejor, salid de aquí y corred a leerla en inglés, vamos), porque lo traduzco de segunda mano, pero oye, el concepto está ahí. Sí hay alguna falta de ortografía y cosas por el estilo, perdón de antemano. El retraso es genético. <strong>

**Y luego, tío. Como se puede ser tan cursi y tan gay. CÓMO.**

**Resumen:** Hablemos de sexo, baby.

* * *

><p>Hay tan pocos cambios en su relación que John considera el sentirse ofendido. Ya viven juntos. Ya duermen juntos. Se siguen el uno al otro como cachorros dependientes, y ya tienen esas pequeñas discusiones sobre quién tiene que ir a hacer la compra y quién, <em>en serio, John, ¿otra vez?<em> se dejaba la pasta de dientes sin taponar. ¿Todos esos pequeños detalles que las parejas adquieren poco a poco, sin darse cuenta? Ellos ya los dominan, lo que vuelve su conversión de "sólo amigos" a "¡ups! novios, al fin y al cabo" increíblemente fácil. Y la guinda del pastel era que nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de que habían empezado un nuevo capítulo. Eso estaba bien; a John no le agradaba particularmente la idea de desvelar a tontas y a locas su relación con Sherlock al resto del mundo. Se plantea contárselo a sus amigos más cercanos, pero termina dándose por rendido después de escribirle el mismo texto a Harry y borrarlo al menos cinco veces seguidas, porque no encontraba la manera de decírselo sin que sonase demasiado pegajoso, demasiado casual, o simplemente demasiado ñoño.

Mrs. Hudson lo sabía, por supuesto. Se lo dice, un jueves por la tarde mientras está sentado en la cocina, ayudándola a rellenar una factura a la par que se comía aquellos deliciosos pasteles que traía del Speedy's. Las palabras se escaparon de su boca ("Estoy enamorado de él. Él lo está de mí. Es genial, incluso si aún se me hace un poco raro"), y ella le lanza esa mirada que equivalía a la vez a un "¡estoy tan contenta por vosotros!" y a un "ya era hora, ¿no?", y John espera que todos sus demás conocidos tengan la misma reacción cuando se lo diga.

-Pero ten cuidado con su corazón, querido, le advierte ella al subir las escaleras. Hace como si fuese de piedra, pero los dos sabemos que se rompe tan fácilmente como si fuese cristal.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, esas palabras le hieren, y se sienta mirando atentamente a Sherlock durante toda la tarde antes de que este se enerve y le pregunte si tiene algo en la cara.

Por lo tanto no, no es un cambio tan grande como lo habría temido en un principio, lo que es también ligeramente vergonzante (porque aparentemente, sí, había sido la pareja de aquel hombre durante más de un año sin saberlo – gracias a su cerebro por no haberse dado cuenta nunca). Era probablemente por culpa de _esa_ cosa que esperaba ver cambiar y que finalmente, no había cambiado tanto como esperaba – el lado "físico" de su relación. No era que no se tocasen; Sherlock se sienta más cerca de él cuando ven la televisión, y duerme también más cerca de él, generalmente con un brazo o una pierna enrollada alrededor de cualquier parte del cuerpo de John que se encontrase más cerca de él.

Se besan, también, aun cuando no sucede tan a menudo como a John le gustaría. Los labios de Sherlock tenían algo adictivo, sobre todo cuando no estaban escupiendo insultos. Es cálido y es suave, e incluso ligeramente azucarado _(pone demasiado azúcar en su té, en serio)_, y está ese extraño sentimiento de orgullo ante la idea de que es la única persona en el mundo con los permisos para explorarle tan minuciosamente. Nadie más conoce _esa_ mirada que crece en Sherlock cuando le besa de forma exhaustiva, como si John acabase de tener una idea brillante, como si John _fuese_ la idea más brillante que ha existido jamás – bajo forma de pequeño bloguero rubio. Nadie más había visto aquello, y hacerlo posible ya era como una pequeña (_su_ pequeña) aventura, y tenía aquel comezón por profundizar, por así decirlo, aquella exploración en país extranjero, incluso si el país en cuestión era terriblemente misterioso y plagado de cocodrilos y caníbales en miniatura.

Y no obstante la cosa se detiene ahí, con besos robados y Sherlock abrazándose a él por detrás de vez en cuando mientras intentaba atarse los cordones o lavarse los dientes. No era que Sherlock ignorase conscientemente la parte física; era más bien que no se le ocurría la existencia de aquella opción, lo que era incluso peor, de algún modo.

El detective se mantenía de pie en la cocina, untando mantequilla sobre una tostada de manera poco metódica, mientras que John le mira e imagina. Lo hace a menudo, a decir verdad. Le lleva a un lugar a medio camino entre la satisfacción y el malestar, y en el fondo no le desagrada estar ahí, como cuando tenía quince años y se moría por deslizar su mano debajo de la camiseta de su primera novia.

-Tenemos que hablar, dijo, probando el terreno con precaución.

Aunque también hacerlo directamente – comunicarse de modo sincero se había revelado como una manera bastante mejor para hacer avanzar las cosas con Sherlock, en lo referente a aquel tema, después de todo.

-¿Y ahora de qué? Ya me has dicho que me querías, John, no hay necesidad de revivir eso, respondió Sherlock, mordiendo su tostada.

-De eso no, cretino. Hablo de… euh… sexo.

Sherlock alza una ceja en su dirección, dejando de masticar.

-La última vez que puse eso sobre la mesa casi inhalas tu café.

-Eso fue… antes, replica John, ligeramente avergonzado. Y ahora, pues es ahora. Me decía que podríamos… hablarlo, al menos. Lo hacemos todo en desorden, sabes. Primero me fui a vivir contigo, y después empecé a dormir contigo. Te dije que te quería incluso antes de haberte besado. Son todas esas etapas que en teoría deberíamos pasar poco a poco cuando se construye una relación, pero estamos tan lejos de eso que… Bueno, no sé muy bien dónde estamos. Odio esto.

-Ya te dije una vez que me picaba la curiosidad por ello, se encogió de hombros el detective, lamiendo un par de migas llenas de mantequilla de su dedo.

-Me dijiste que no te picaba la curiosidad _lo suficiente_ como para hacer algo al respecto.

-Eso fue antes, responde, con la sombra de una sonrisa. Ahora es ahora.

John no sabe muy bien si tiene ganas de pegarle o de besarle.

-Lo haría por ti, si quieres, en cualquier caso, continúa Sherlock.

-Oh, sí, qué súper excitante es eso, replica John con ironía, cogiendo distraídamente un vaso de cristal y haciéndolo girar en sus manos.

-¿No?

-Pues no, Sherlock, no mucho.

Le mira, con el ceño fruncido, dando a entender que le costaba entenderle. A John le encantaban esos momentos; era bueno saber que no siempre es un libro abierto para él.

-¿Pero tienes ganas?, pregunta Sherlock.

Pregunta merecida. Se encoge de hombros.

-Sí. Tengo ganas, en fin, imagino que sí. Pero es más bien complicado, ¿no?

-… ¿ah sí?

John suspira, dejando el vaso.

-Pareces olvidar que los dos somos hombres. Presenta un problema de logística al cual no me he enfrentado hasta ahora. Soy… estoy un poco verde sobre ello, sabes. Me avergüenza un poco.

Sherlock pone una cara que le indica que está preparado a sobrellevar ese contratiempo. John no sabe su debería temerle o no.

-Podemos encontrar las respuestas juntos, entonces. Si quieres. Como para un estudio.

Oh, genial. Justo lo que necesitaba.

-No estoy seguro de que sea una buena id…

-No, no, es perfecto, John. Ya me dijiste una vez que era estúpido aceptar resultados ajenos si no los has comprobado tú mismo y quedarme toda mi vida sin tener testimonios propios y concretos sobre el sexo. Si hay alguien en el mundo con quien querría llevar a cabo ese estudio es, por supuesto, contigo.

John explota.

-¡No me quiero acostar contigo para… completar un estudio, me quiero acostar contigo porque tengas ganas _tú_!

Sherlock le lanza una mirada extraña, como si fuese estúpido pensar que fuesen exclusivos el uno del otro.

-Escucha, vamos… vamos a dejarlo estar por ahora, ¿vale? Me alegro de haberlo hablado. Bueno, en realidad no, pero me alegro de que estés… abierto a la discusión.

Y suspira, y se siente estúpido. Sherlock le pega un sorbo a su té con una sonrisa ligeramente demente, y le entran ganas de huir muy lejos.

* * *

><p>Una tarde, al entrar John del trabajo, se encuentra con el detective absolutamente fascinado mientras mira porno gay, con aire de estar extremadamente concentrado. Garabatea sobre su cuadernillo como si le fuese la vida en ello <em>-¿eso es un diagrama?-<em> y le quita tanto las ganas de todo que considera entrar en un monasterio y vivir el resto de su vida en magnífica castidad.

-Qué es lo que… Sherlock, ¿en serio hace falta que hagas eso con la puerta sin cerrojo? ¿Y si entra Mrs. Hudson qué?

-Estoy investigando, John. Tampoco es como si me estuviese tocando aquí mismo.

Eso, al menos, es verdad. John habría tenido seguramente un ataque cardíaco de entrar y encontrarse con _ese_ espectáculo, así que le da las gracias a dios por esos pequeños favores y se sitúa detrás de Sherlock, mirando la pantalla con circunspección.

-Por qué estás investigando sobre… No, espera, no contestes, eso ya lo sé. Pero ¿porno? ¿en serio?

-Deberías mirar conmigo, John, aunque sólo fuese para hacernos una idea en cuanto a nuestras opciones. Esos dos… perdón, esos tres señores no parecer tener problemas de logística en lo que concierne a sus colas.

Sherlock acaba de decir _colas._ John no está seguro de poder soportar aquello.

-Oh, por dios, Sherlock, no soy de otro planeta, sé de sobra lo que esos tíos pueden hacer entre ellos, en teoría. Es simplemente que no… No estoy seguro de cómo, ni de si me gustaría. Y el porno nunca ha sido buena educación sexual, vale, y madre mía, qué narices están haciendo con el pomo de la ducha.

Miran los dos la pantalla durante un momento, desconcertados, antes de que Sherlock cierre la pantalla, perturbado.

-Olvidemos eso.

-Me alegro de que opines lo mismo que yo.

* * *

><p>Después del enorme chasco del porno de 2012, Sherlock no vuelve a mencionarlo durante dos días. No era por decepcionar a John, pero ¿no sabía que esas cosas raramente duraban – acaso tenía realmente ganas, al fin y al cabo? El detective está sentado en el suelo, al lado del sillón, hurgando en una vieja máquina de fax con un destornillador que a John no le apetece mirar más de cerca. Ya le había preguntado a Sherlock si estaba intentando volver a 1993, cosa que le había valido únicamente una mirada asesina y una anotación sarcástica sobre la existencia de piezas de recambio reutilizables. John está volcado de mala manera en el sillón, con un ojo sobre la BBC3. Ponían algo sobre zorros. A Sherlock le gustaban los zorros, por eso mismo había encendido la televisión, pero ahora mismo parece estar más apasionado por su máquina de fax, y John se pregunta si se daría cuenta si cambiaba de canal para ver una película en E4.<p>

-¿Con cuántas personas te has acostado?, pregunta Sherlock con tanta naturalidad que asusta y John deja el mando a distancia porque venga, vale, de acuerdo.

-Varias. No tantas, en fin, no creo. Más que tu seguro.

Se dedica a trazar con el dedo la columna vertebral de Sherlock, distraído, pero el detective no responde, ocupado trasteando con una pinza en el interior su máquina.

-Sólo mujeres y jamás hombres, termina por él.

-¿A dónde pretendes llegar?, interroga el médico.

Hay un lápiz en el suelo, justo al lado de donde Sherlock está sentado. John se agacha, lo recoge y se pone a juguetear con él.

-Imagino que habrás adquirido cierta práctica sexual con mujeres que puede también aplicarse con hombres.

Oh. De acuerdo.

-No tengo ganas de hablarte de eso, replica John, simplemente porque está fuera de juego el que Sherlock le pida que escriba una lista de todas las cosas que le ha hecho a las mujeres que podría hacerle a él también.

Tendrá simplemente que usar su imaginación. Podría serle incluso beneficioso.

-Aburrido.

-Sí, responde sin más.

Sostiene el lápiz entre sus dos índices, para después inclinarse hacia él y deslizarlo a través de los bucles de Sherlock. No se cae, y le encanta.

-¿Estás menos cómodo con la idea de hacerme esas cosas que con la idea de hacérselas a una mujer?

John se sienta, con un poquito más de vivacidad, buscando a su alrededor cosas que podría meter, también, en el pelo de su compañero. Encuentra una especie de lazo de plástico que Sherlock había sacado algo antes de la máquina de fax y la enfila en su cabello con una sonrisa experta, divertido por el juego. Sherlock no se mueve, ni siquiera dice nada, ya fuese porque e dejaba hacer de mala gana o porque estaba demasiado absorbido con su máquina del 93 como para darse cuenta.

-No se trata de estar cómodo o no. Diría que estoy perfectamente cómodo contigo.

Una cucharilla se une al lápiz y al lazo de plástico, suspendida precariamente por encima de la oreja de Sherlock.

-Entonces es otro problema, ¿no?

Sherlock se queda en silencio durante un momento mientras que el médico esconde un clip en lo alto de su cabeza.

-Sí, imagino que sí. ¿Estás metiendo cosas en mi pelo?

-Sí.

-… ¿por qué?

-Porque no se caen. Es genial.

Sherlock frunce el ceño y sacude la cabeza, enviando pequeños objetos por todas partes, y John se recuesta sobre el sillón muerto de la risa porque es lo más divertido que Sherlock ha hecho jamás. El detective deja la pinza y clava sin miramientos el destornillador en la máquina antes de darse la vuelta, atrapar a John por los hombros y besarle con una sonrisa en los labios. Y, oye, sin problema. De todos modos la conversación ya se estaba tornando estúpida.

* * *

><p>Miércoles, por la tarde, lluvia. John abre su portátil y es inmediatamente agredido por una página titulada "La Guía del Sexo Gay". Casi se ahoga, vuelve a cerrar la pantalla, llama a Sherlock.<p>

-¿Qué?, pregunta su compañero, con unas gafas demasiado grandes para él descansando sobre el puente de su nariz.

-¿Qué narices has hecho con mi ordenador?

-Investigar. Me he dicho que tal vez lo encontrarías útil.

-Me dijiste que tus conocimientos teóricos sobre el tema estaban ya lo suficientemente completos, ¿en serio necesitas quitarme el portátil para seguir investigando?

-Están bastante completos, sí, pero nunca he hecho búsquedas con el objetivo de llevarlas a cabo en poco tiempo.

Llevarlas a cabo. _En poco tiempo_. Por dios, sí.

-Haz tus investigaciones en tu propio ordenador, gruñe John.

Lo desliza debajo del sillón y sale del salón.

Algo más tarde, mientras que Sherlock se había ido bruscamente del apartamento – algo sobre un coche que desviar, lo que deja a John más bien perplejo, y se arrepiente de haber estado distraído, porque tiene la impresión de haberse saltado algo importante, ahí – John recupera su portátil de debajo del sillón. Se pasa prácticamente una hora entera leyendo todo lo que ponía en la página web, y la hora siguiente se dedica a realizar los cien pasos en el apartamento, increíblemente perturbado, hasta que Sherlock vuelve, recubierto de hollín. Así que se pasa la siguiente hora buscando cómo hacer desaparecer manchas de aceite de motor de una bufanda de cachemir.

* * *

><p>Es viernes y Sherlock no ha mencionado el tema desde hace casi 48 horas, y John empieza a sentirse un poco paranoico. Dos opciones: la primera, que Sherlock sigue realizando búsquedas sobre cosas poco limpias que le gustaría hacerle, y que no tiene nada que decir sobre ello hasta haber encontrado lo que quería, y, la segunda, que había terminado aburriéndose y pasando página. John no tiene particular gana de ninguna de las dos opciones.<p>

El apartamento está increíblemente silencioso, y John está ahí, tumbado en la cama, despierto pero satisfecho. Londres murmura detrás de la ventana, la gente vuelve a sus casas después de pasar la tarde en el bar, una sirena de policía se hace oír brevemente a lo lejos. Rozamiento de tela y movimiento de brazos y se confirma que Sherlock está ahí, abrazándose a él, a su espalda, con un brazo alrededor de su cadera.

-¿Por qué no duermes?, murmura, cerca de su oído.

-No lo consigo. Pero no me importa, responde con pereza, cerrando los ojos durante un instante.

Sherlock le acaricia. No había hecho eso nunca, y es algo que, en serio, le dilata el corazón y es cálido y es adorable.

-¿En qué piensas?, pregunta el detective.

Sherlock frota su nariz contra él hasta detenerse en su cuello, sus labios paseándose sobre la zona de piel justo encima del cuello de su camisa, y John cree que se va a quedar sin oxígeno ahí mismo.

-No te puedo decir en qué estoy pensando ahora mismo, sería demasiado escandaloso, dice, y la risa profunda que suelta en el hueco de su cuello hace que un escalofrío le recorra por completo. ¿Y tú?, añade.

Sherlock se queda en silencio un instante, sus labios ocupados con la camisa de John.

-Pienso que es agradable, que parece que estás hecho a medida justo para mí. Pienso que tu camisa está limpia, pienso que me gustaría que te pusieses una mía un día de estos. Pienso en la sirena de policía que hemos oído hace poco, y también en el vecino, porque ya es la cuarta vez en una semana que vuelve a su casa borracho. Podría continuar, si quieres, pero la lista tiene pinta de ser larga.

-Únicamente tú podrías pensar tantas cosas abrazado a tu novio en mitad de la noche, comenta John con una ligera sonrisa, enganchando su pie derecho en el tobillo de Sherlock y tirando hacia él.

-Novio, repite Sherlock, saboreando la palabra.

-Sí.

-Bien.

-Sí.

La noche se desliza con parsimonia por Baker Street, y se dedican a escucharla durante un rato. John se da cuenta de que respiran ambos al mismo tiempo, y se pregunta si es un esfuerzo voluntario por parte de Sherlock. Está ahí acostado, cálidamente y ligeramente excitado (vale, puede que algo más que "ligeramente"), y respiran como si fuesen un solo ser, y durante algunos latidos de corazón el mundo entero de John se reduce a un simple _sí._

-¿Sherlock?

-¿Sí?

-¿Hay espacio en todos esos pensamientos que te rondan la cabeza para consideraciones algo más sensuales?

-¿Estás sobreentendiendo que esas consideraciones no estaban ya ahí?, le provoca Sherlock, el brazo alrededor de su cintura, juntándose un poco más.

-No has hablado de ello. Te preocupaba bastante más, la semana pasada.

-¿Es mucho?

-No. Tal vez.

John dibuja pequeños círculos sobre el brazo de su compañero con la yema de sus dedos, sonriendo en silencio al notar que a éste se le ponía la piel de gallina.

-Si es mucho para ti, dímelo, no pienso enfadarme.

-No te preocupes. Me conoces, sabes que nunca he hecho nada que no me apeteciese hacer.

-¿Pero realmente tienes ganas? Esa es la cuestión, ¿sientes esa necesidad de ser tan cercano a alguien? ¿A mí?

Sherlock se queda en silencio durante demasiado tiempo, y John se plantea retirar todo lo que acaba de decir y detener el mundo ahí mismo.

-Sí, acaba por decir, con prudencia. Tengo ganas. Creo. Tengo curiosidad. Es simplemente un poco… nuevo.

Y de repente ahí le tenía, justo ahí. Tan humano, de un plumazo. Quitad toda la ciencia, todos esos muros, todos esos problemas que tiene con el resto de la humanidad salvo con John, y os encontraréis simplemente con un hombre inexperimentado y simplemente un poco superado por todo aquello. _Se rompe como el cristal,_ piensa John, y es tan bonito y tan simple que podría incluso arrancarle una lágrima.

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. No quiero que parezca que nos precipitamos.

-No es el caso. No soy una frágil florecilla de campo, John.

A decir verdad, en la vida se le habría ocurrido sugerir una comparación así.

-¿Pero a ti te viene bien? Esperar, digo. Eres un hombre, con la fuerza de los años, tienes… necesidades.

Las palabras salen de la boca de Sherlock con precaución, como porcelana que se rompería si John caminase por encima.

-Tengo mis necesidades, sí, admite con honestidad. Pero nunca te forzaría a nada que no te apeteciese hacer.

-Sí que me apetece, murmura Sherlock contra su cuello. Puedo… si quieres.

Y su mano se insinúa en el pijama de John, y está muy bien así. Mejor que bien, incluso. John se arquea contra el torso de Sherlock, procurando controlar su respiración, y a decir verdad no dura mucho, pero de todos modos era totalmente inesperado y le libera de una enorme tensión que no sabía que estaba ahí hasta haber desaparecido.

Acto seguido Sherlock desaparece en el cuarto de baño y se queda algo más que lo que dura un lavado de manos. John tarda un momento en reponerse y volver a la realidad, sintiéndose estúpido por aceptar aquello de parte de Sherlock y no compensarle de modo alguno. Sin embargo, antes de poder levantarse e ir a reparar su error, Sherlock ya ha vuelto, deslizándose contra él de nuevo, visiblemente más relajado. Se abraza a él confortablemente, y John piensa en aquel instante que sería feliz así para siempre.

-Gracias, murmura John, ligeramente culpable.

-No, gracias a ti por dejarme, oye por respuesta, con tono satisfecho, y sabe que Sherlock se ha dormido.

Habla en sueños, pero John no tiene ni idea de lo que habla – sin poder comprender el porqué, habla en portugués. Pero diríamos que habla de amor, así que opta por apreciar _esa_ voz grave y apacible, y se duerme a su turno pensando que no estaba tan mal, dejarse masturbar por Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

><p>John revolotea y tararea durante todo el día siguiente, resistiéndose a las ganas de dar un par de pasos de baile por aquí y por allá. Sherlock le mira con un aire que consigue combinar a la vez alegría por hacerle feliz y un sentimiento de intensa autosatisfacción. John se dice a s mismo que, si los gatos se pusiesen a hacer cosas raras, esa sería la precisa expresión de su cara. <em>Arrodíllate y venera mi grandeza, infiel, porque he hecho algo que te ha encantado.<em>

John tararea cuando va al Tesco, tararea mientras hace la cola, tararea al volver a casa y tararea mientras guarda las bolsas de la compra, sin ni siquiera irritarse por _ese_ par de pulmones depositados delicadamente en una bandeja dentro de la nevera (incluso si debería, en serio, algún día, discutir sobre eso con Molly – por su salud mental y por el bien de Sherlock, tiene que dejar de darle trozos de gente al detective). Es sólo entonces cuando se empana del extraño silencio que reina en todo el apartamento, y la ausencia de Sherlock en el salón de hace notar inmediatamente.

-¿Sherlock?

-En la habitación, recibe como única respuesta.

Se lo encuentra ahí, de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama y rodeado de lo que John no tarda en reconocer como _oh dios mío_ una cantidad insana de paquetes de preservativos, más de una docena de botes de lubricante, todas de diferentes formas y colores, y un inquietante objeto de caucho naranja que intenta ignorar con todas sus fuerzas. Sherlock está leyendo las instrucciones de una de las cajas, la tapa abierta y varios preservativos cerrados dispersos por sus rodillas.

Un instante de silencio. John le mira e intenta hacerse a la idea, pero definitivamente no lo consigue.

-BUENO, creo que este es un buen motivo para salir de la habitación, dice con voz ausente, antes de girar sobre sus talones y disponerse a la huida.

-¡John! Vuelve aquí.

-No.

-Sí. Mira esto.

John suspira, de pie en el umbral, pasándose una mano por la cara. _Por dios,_ piensa, antes de acercarse a él de nuevo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

-He entrado en una tienda. Hay tantas posibilidades, es fascinante. Pero la dependienta me ha ayudado bastante.

-Ya se nota, comenta John débilmente.

Y sin embargo acaba por picarle la curiosidad, y se apropia de un bote de lubricante. Saber cereza. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Por dios, las imágenes mentales van a acabar por matarle. Lo vuelve a dejar sobre la cama, como si le quemase.

-No necesitamos tantas cosas, Sherlock.

-No quería correr el riesgo de necesitar algo y no tenerlo, se justifica él con tono ausente, abriendo uno de los botes y oliéndolo, antes de hacer un mohín que John no sabría cómo describir y tirarlo por ahí.

-Cualquiera diría que estás preparando una pedazo fiesta.

-Puede que sea el caso.

Eso sí que le da fuerte. John está entre la espada y la pared, a la vez terriblemente avergonzado e increíblemente excitado, y duda un momento, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos ni con su vida.

-De acuerdo, termina por decir, sentándose en la cama, entre todas esas cajas, tubos y botes extrañamente intimidantes. Por dios, hay muchas cosas que elegir. Es de locos.

-Hmm. Había mucho más. Las posibilidades parecían ser infinitas.

John coge una caja de Durex y la sostiene delante de Sherlock, enarcando una ceja.

-¿"Con textura, para el placer de la mujer"?

-Oh, cállate.

-Bueno, implica… un montón de actividades muy específicas, de todos modos.

¿En serio acaba de decir eso? No se lo puede creer. Si Sherlock empieza ahora a soltarle términos en latín sobre eso, puede que le pegue. Sólo un poco.

-Sí, evidentemente. No te preocupes, me puedo encargar de ser el dominado, si es lo que quieres. Comprendo que hayas crecido con cierto número de nociones preconcebidas sobre el papel del hombre en una relación sexual, y que la idea te resulte incómoda, no creo que me moleste.

Vaya por dios.

-(…) en serio, tenemos que hacer algo con esa costumbre que tienes de abrir la boca y soltar sonidos, dice John, con aire sombrío.

-Simplemente creo que es mejor discutir las cosas de antemano.

-Escucha, Sherlock, no. El sexo no es _esto_, ¿vale? No es un proyecto científico con parámetros que puedes programar antes de empezar. Es mejor dejar que las cosas sucedan, y ya está.

-No me estás animando mucho, John, se queja.

Y sin embargo, John está casi seguro de que miente. Sherlock es tal vez la única persona en el mundo que rivaliza con él en cuanto a hacer decisiones en el último momento.

-Espera. ¿Acabas de darme permiso para sodomizarte?

Se acaba de dar cuenta, y la idea deja K.O. a una buena parte de su cerebro que podría necesitar en un futuro, pero que ha quedado completamente inutilizada ante la idea de obligar a Sherlock a inclinarse contra cualquier mueble y… eso.

-No. Retiro lo que acabo de decir. Vete.

-Fascinante.

Sherlock le tira una caja de preservativos a la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, y como suele suceder, las cosas terminan por llegar solas.<p>

John está sentado en el borde de la cama un par de noches después cuando aparece Sherlock, rascándose la nuca, y durante un instante sus miradas se encuentran y todo cambia completamente, y el tiempo y el mundo se pausan. Pasa de ser un martes-como-de-costumbre a un, bueno, _ahora,_ y ni siquiera necesitan palabras para hacer comprender al otro que están justo ahí. Sherlock se le sube encima, con su pijama de algodón, y le besa lentamente.

Se quitan la ropa mutuamente y _oh dios mío_ John se pierde completamente en Sherlock, en su gusto, en su olor, en el calor de su piel. Toca y besa todo lo que puede, recordando qué lugares hacen que Sherlock se estremezca, y reposa su cabeza contra la almohada. Sherlock es increíblemente vocal, no retiene nada, y es tan nuevo y tan excitante que John siente que se marea por completo. Le besa las costillas, murmurando declaraciones de amor, y a cambio los dedos de Sherlock trazan ensayos de adoración en la parte interior de sus muslos. Encuentra poesía en la columna vertebral del detective, en sus rodillas, en sus hombros, y piensa que se ahoga en la curva de su cadera. Procesa que sería capaz de hacer esto durante el resto de su existencia, y sin embargo al mismo tiempo esa pequeña brasa ardiente de deseo que hervía en él desde hace semanas se transforma en el fuego digno de un dios, y quiere _más._

Se da un momento para recomponerse, con la cara hundida en el cuello de Sherlock, quien, por cierto, le está mordisqueando el hombro, sus dedos jugueteando a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

-¿Quieres continuar?, consigue decir, un poco sorprendido de no haber perdido la capacidad de componer una oración.

Sí, suspira Sherlock. Sí, por favor, sí, por favor, sí, _por favor._

Las palabras van directamente a la entrepierna de John, y necesita otro momento más, respirando contra su piel, antes de incorporarse e inclinarse hacia la mesita de noche.

-Por dios, sí que has comprado lubricante, murmura, inspeccionando el lote de botes.

-La dependienta dijo que nunca se tiene suficiente lubricante, justificó con pereza.

-No estoy seguro de que lo dijese en ese sentido, dice John.

Pero no tiene ninguna importancia, no realmente, así que simplemente atrapa el que está más a su alcance y casi tiene una crisis cardíaca al darse la vuelta hacia Sherlock, porque, oh, señor.

Sherlock está recostado sobre la cama, con las rodillas separadas, mirándole con los ojos ensombrecidos y el pelo despeinado, y con un delicioso toque rojizo en la cara. Está tan abierto, listo, ofreciéndose con tal abandono que John se dice que habría llorado ante semejante belleza, si no hubiese tenido tan intensa y dolorosamente ganas de él. Empieza a prepararle, con un dedo a la vez, y la reacción de Sherlock es tan agradable, sorprendente, que John se dice (John se dijo muchas cosas aquella noche) que podría simplemente sentarse ahí y continuar hasta el infinito. Hay un pequeño momento de histeria cuando sus dedos resbaladizos no consiguen abrir el envoltorio del preservativo, y Sherlock ríe levemente cuando le ve intentarlo con los dientes.

-Por dios, John, me estás matando, sonríe, tapándose los ojos con las manos.

John ríe con él al conseguir desenvolver el condenado preservativo, pero enseguida se calman los dos, y silencio cuando John se introduce en él y Sherlock le mira con los ojos abiertos, reteniendo la respiración.

-¿Quieres que pare?, consigue decir John, no con poco esfuerzo, aun cuando sus instintos primarios le informan de que definitivamente eso es lo último que quiere hacer en aquel momento porque oh-dios-mío era maravilloso.

-Si paras voy a tener que matarte, jadea Sherlock.

Hay _algo_ en su voz que se asemeja al esfuerzo, así que John tira de él hacia sí, sosteniéndole en sus brazos, y Sherlock gime en su cuello cuando empiezan a moverse el uno contra el otro, y absolutamente todos los demás sonidos excepto ese desaparecen en el mundo entero. John juraría que está mascullando algo, pero ni siquiera está seguro de ello; podría estar recitando el sermón de Hipócrates entero contra el hueco húmedo del cuello de Sherlock, pero si está mascullando algo ininteligible _sabe_ que es la confesión de amor más sincera que ha salido jamás de sus labios.

Sherlock, por su parte, está completamente deshecho. Después de la primera impresión recapacita y se vuelve más audaz, más ruidoso, sus largas piernas enrolladas alrededor de las caderas de John. Un par de movimientos y caricias perfectamente medidas de la mano de John, y se ha ido por completo, despojado de todo el autocontrol del que solía fardar, la cabeza echada hacia atrás y soltando los gritos más roncos de su vida, tanto que John se preocupa por un instante de que Mrs. Hudson llamase a la policía. Oh, pero después le toca a él, y ya podría todo Scotland Yard aparecer en su puerta que ni siquiera sería consciente de ello. Es un momento de iluminación pura, es perfecto, y John se pregunta durante una milésima de segundo si Sherlock y él no se habrán fusionado en un único cuerpo, hecho de placer y de calor, y que explosiona e implosiona y ya está, y nada más.

Después de que el mundo volviese a girar con hesitación, se hunde contra Sherlock, intentando normalizar su respiración. Los dedos del detective escriben en sus omoplatos – seguramente notas, componiendo una sinfonía sobre su piel sudorosa, y está impaciente por oírla y tocarla de verdad. Se incorpora, pero Sherlock le detiene, con sus piernas todavía alrededor de él.

-Sherlock, tengo que…

-No, le interrumpe con un murmuro. Quédate aquí.

-Sherlock. A no ser que realmente tengas ganas de ir al hospital para que te quiten un condón atrapado en tu interior, te sugiero que dejes que me levante.

Y funciona. El detective hace un mohín, dejando caer sus piernas y sus brazos, y John se dirige al cuarto de baño, aún temblándole las rodillas. Se limpia y se lava la cara, bajo la cruda luz, y se siente absolutamente radiante. Se mira al espejo, el pelo despeinado, la cara sonrojada, sus ojos brillantes y sus pupilas dilatadas, y en su rostro una sonrisa que no consigue suprimir – e, instintivamente, se levanta a sí mismo los pulgares, dirección a su reflejo.

-No voy a hacer ningún comentario sobre lo que acabo de ver, dice Sherlock al –evidentemente- seguirle al cuarto de baño.

Pilla una toalla y empieza a limpiarse con rapidez, y John se da la vuelta y le mira.

A sus ojos nadie en el mundo ha estado jamás más desnudo de lo que Sherlock Holmes lo está en aquel momento, sin remordimientos ni el más mínimo pudor. Ya había visto a Sherlock sin ropa antes –ya que tiene esa desgraciada costumbre que implica sábanas y el hecho de pensar que un pantalón es inexplicablemente molesto cuando se aburre-, pero ahora es distinto, como si se hubiese quitado una capa suplementaria y ahora le dejase ver _más_ de lo que era capaz de ver anteriormente. Hay un chupetón en el lado derecho de su pecho, gracias a John, y es literalmente la cosa más violeta del mundo, creando un contraste casi imposible contra su piel pálida. E incluso así, en ese estado, y precisamente más que nunca, es sin duda alguna la cosa más bella que John recuerda haber visto. _Sentimientos,_ diría Sherlock.

Espera impacientemente a que Sherlock haya terminado antes de atraerle de nuevo hacia él, desnudos el uno contra el otro en pleno cuarto de baño.

-¿Estás bien?, pregunta, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello.

-Sí.

-Hmmm…

Durante un instante considera la opción de la ducha, de atraer a Sherlock, y el jabón, y el agua, y toda esa piel para mantenerse ocupado.

-Cansado, murmura Sherlock.

Suficiente como para cortar su pequeña película imaginaria. Cama, entonces. También era una idea brillante.

-Sí, el sexo tiene por lo general ese efecto.

Sherlock ríe suavemente en los cabellos de John.

-Es bueno saberlo.

Se separa, masajeando casi inconscientemente la espalda de John ejerciendo alguna clase de mágica presión y le ofrece una de esas brillantes e insanas sonrisas que parecen estar reservadas únicamente a él.

-Has conseguido robarme la virginidad, sabes. Estarás contento.

John le devuelve la sonrisa, intentando imitar esa expresión increíble que Sherlock hace y sabe que está aún muy, muy lejos de conseguirlo, pero le da igual.

-Oh, sí. Mortalmente contento.

El detective ríe, atrapándole del brazo y tirando de él hacia la cama, de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Yours anally y condomly también,<strong>

**hasta el próximo episodio. Os jodéis si tarda **


End file.
